Milestone of Love
by Spells-of-stories
Summary: Merlin fell in love with Morgana, and... was discovered. To win his love for the hands of marriage, He went on three tasks- like in a fairytale, set by Uther. Was he going to be successful in his magic, romance, loyal, ruling tasks? Let's see! Only M/M!
1. The Confession

Author's Note: I know that I am starting a story at a time that I should not to, but I just suddenly thought about this story. Yes, I had this planned several months ago; however, this is the first time I got motivated to write this, even before finishing 'Remember the Moonlight, Forever'! (Do not worry that I have forgotten it if you are, I haven't!) Of course, thanks for all the people who have read 'Remember the Moonlight, Forever', 'Special Gifts for Special Ones' and 'Rhythm of Love', my previous stories. Love for all of you!

In this story, (spoilers for Season 3) Morgana is openly Uther's daughter and officially the princess (a bit like 'Special Gifts for Special Ones, this is originally planned for the sequel of 'Special'!), and Merlin is her lover, and they are now discovered by Uther. A good Morgana right here! And hmm… I changed some settings about Uther's love life too…

Special thanks for my mother for thinking up the name of this story.

Yes, Ana (Katie4ever), I have promised you this. And I am doing this now, picking my heart to write this. The whole story is going to be for you, as I promised!

Disclaimer: Really, I do not own _Merlin_. If I own it, a love triangle will happen between Merlin, Arthur and a good Morgana, not Arthur, Lancelot and Gwen!

* * *

><p><span>Milestone of Love<span>

_~Only a romance which faced some challenges is a real one; after all, feelings fall apart easily because they are not tested, not being strong enough to get through difficulties, dangers and dilemmas.~ _

Merlin was standing in the small hall for royalty meetings. He was nervous. It was hard not to, because right now, he was going to face the king, confessing his love affair. He of course did not choose this to happen; Uther just… caught him and his love kissing. A thin, slender hand entwined with his, he tried to swallow his anxiousness and fear. He smiled, Morgana. She was going to stand and fight for their relationship, and they had got Arthur by their side right now. The prince wanted his sister to be happy, so he decided to help them to get over Uther's stubborn head, let him agreed to let them be with each other. Merlin doubted that, Morgana as well, Arthur, who said this, was not so confident now as he saw his father's face.

'Arthur, Morgana.' Uther sat on the throne, addressing to the trio first. He greeted his children but when he turned to Merlin, he scorned and growled. 'You.' He let his anger lashed out at the servant boy. 'How dare you kiss my daughter? Do you know WHO you are? You are merely a servant to the prince and you DATE with the PRINCESS! How dare you? HOW DARE YOU!'

Merlin really wanted to leave, but he cannot. He was not going to escape, at least let Arthur and Morgana tried to convince their father first. Although it was clearly not a very promising plan.

* * *

><p>Morgana stepped in front of Merlin protectively. She looked at the king's eyes, and just said, 'Father, I know you will not approve us, but at least give him a chance to leave Camelot before killing him! I do not that I am going to be happy or not, I know I never will if Merlin is not with me. But spare him; I will take the blame gladly, please!' She was pleading, knowing fully that Uther was going to execute Merlin if she started arguing with him. Uther was taken back; he supposed Morgana was going to quarrel with him. That's what his opinionate daughter usually did, but she changed to a much softer girl to protect this certain servant. And he saw it, pure love in her eyes when she talked about the boy, her face also lit up.<p>

* * *

><p>Uther drifted off to think about his first wife, Arthur's mother, Ygraine. Ygraine was a quiet and shy princess when their parents introduced them together in a ball. She was a typical princess, with shining blonde long hair, big blue eyes and soft, sweet laughter. She loved him, expressing her feelings to him like what Morgana was doing right now. He hated the fact that he pushed her to death… Then Vivienne. He was astonished by Gorlois's wife. She was so different with Ygraine, while she was also a princess, from a kingdom that Gorlois defended successfully. She spoke her mind out loud, unlike his dead wife's shyness. She challenged her husband, even Uther himself. He did not really hate it, although he threatened Vivienne. She was not afraid and Uther fell for her because of this. She was a lively, brave princess; having raven, curly long hair, pale soft skin and emerald eyes, always laughed heartily. Yes, he grieved for Gorlois's death, but deep in his heart, he thought he finally got his chance to have Vivienne, raising their baby daughter and his son together. His world just broken down after a year of their wedding, she left him...<p>

* * *

><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder. A pair of concerned baby blue eyes got into his eyes. 'Father? Are you alright?' Uther looked up and saw Arthur looking at him. He nodded firmly. He looked back on Morgana, and saw she looked at him hopefully, but clearly doubted he would let this go. An unhappy princess for his daughter was certainly not something he wanted. Granting her wish and let her happy at this life-long important moment, that's what Vivienne said to him for the royal siblings' upbringing.<p>

Surprising to Arthur, Morgana and Merlin, he said, 'That's okay, Morgana. I will let you be together. And nobody will be punished for this. But your future husband must be suitable for you so…' He waved his hand for Merlin to come forward.

'Merlin. I am not going to make it easy to win my daughter. I got a hard time trying to win her mother, and I need you to do the same. I will prepare three tasks for you. Be ready for them tomorrow morning. They will come rather unexpected. Get a night rest.' Uther looked straight in Merlin's sapphire blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Merlin knew that the tasks were definitely meant one word- troubles. However, getting Uther to be first-graded approve of their relationship were already a miracle, and he just did not want to give up Morgana. He had to do them, and complete all of them successfully, for <em>her<em>.

* * *

><p>I know this is a short chapter, but it is just the beginning! So please forgive me for this! I will try to write a longer chap. next time. Please review this and make me happy! A… chocolate and kiss for you who reviewed!<p>

P.S. - Next: Merlin will start his first task unknowingly. Going to Tintagel, a strange land for him was not so good for a starter task… And was he going to be successful or failed? It was all on the inhabitants of Tintagel's hand.


	2. All But Strange

Author's Note: I am going to start the real thing now, giving you a start of Merlin's tasks. Sorry for the delay, I was having exams. Also I am now working on a new project, but I will not release it until this story and 'Remember' have reached their end, or else, I don't think I can complete this two! And again thanks for the ones that have read my prologue of this story or alerted and favourited it.

P.S. - This story is written for Ana (Katie4ever).

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin; I can to do so if I master some magic that can be able to trap him with me. But apparently, I do not.

**Anonymous Reviews: I have no way to contact you through PM, so I will do it here. **

**lonewolf- Thanks for your praise and wishes. Yeah, I love Merlin but hate some of the developments of the show. Please keep reading it, I appreciate your support.**

**Rainbow Chi- I don't know I should reply you or not since I can actually talk to you on phone or in school. But thanks as I don't think that you would EVER read the long stuff I wrote!**

**Lily- I am sorry for being late about replying. Thanks for the praise, you lighten my days! **

**anon: Thanks for reading my story and hope you continue to do so in the future, thanks a lot!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2. All But Strange<span>

Merlin rolled on his small, hard bed. It was hard to be asleep while you knew that you were going to do something that affected the future of you and your beloved. He was surely happy that he hadn't been entirely rejected by the king who was Morgana's father, but having tasks to do was making him nervous. _Better than he roared and executed you straight away_, he thought. He pulled his cover up higher; he might try to get some sleep to be prepared for what was coming up next.

The sun shone through to the small window of Merlin's messy room. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, feeling that he could fall back to sleep any time. He did not sleep much, after all. Merlin stumbled to get dressed, and then walked down to see Gaius.

The court physician was sitting on the bench. On the table, were two set of breakfast. It was obvious that Gaius had woken early this day as the working bench had already been tidied. He greeted his mentor warily. Gaius comforted him.

'Merlin, my boy, relax. I know that you can complete these tasks. Oh, and after breakfast, go to see Morgana before you attend Arthur.'

'Attend to Arthur? Aren't I supposed to start the quests?'

'I don't know much, Merlin. This is the king's plan, after all.'

Merlin was confused. But he decided to eat breakfast first as things would work out later. The breakfast was the best one he had eaten these days. Ham, chicken and egg, these were normally Arthur's breakfast, not his. It was so delicious that he even wanted to lick the dish.

After finishing his breakfast, he walked to Morgana's chambers happily. Yes, he was nervous, but he was not going to let that affect the time between he and his princess. He knocked the door heartily. When he heard Morgana's clear voice calling him in, his heart soared. He opened the door and stepped in.

Morgana was sitting in front of the mirror. She gave him a wide grin and stood up to address to him.

'Princess Morgana Pendragon, why do you request my humble presence?' Merlin bowed formally, a playful glint in his deep blue eyes.

'No need to be so humble, Merlin. You are my future husband after all, and I want to have a few words with you just before any of those tasks begins and I may not see you for a while then.' Morgana smiled softly.

'Here you go then, my lady.'

'My lord, I believe that you will be on my wedding, alive and standing beside me, you know. Merlin, you will succeed, and do not feel nervous. I hope that I can go with you but Father forbids it. Merlin, I believe in you, and I love you. Always remember that, my love.'

'Of course, how can I forget my princess's love?' Merlin gave her a typical Merlinish grin.

Merlin leaned down as Morgana raised her head and crushed his lips to hers. She smiled against his lips and returned his kiss. It was gentle at first, but soon turned fast and violent. They wanted to have some memorable before their split. Merlin's tongue begged Morgana to open her ruby red mouth for him to enter. Morgana obeyed as she opened her mouth instantly, she just could not resist Merlin. And they did nothing to stop the moans coming from their mouths.

* * *

><p>Arthur was finding Merlin. His idiotic manservant may be the future Prince of Camelot and the second heir to the throne. He got it now; Merlin must be staying at Morgana's room. He stepped up the staircase to his sister's chambers. That was the time he heard the couple's moaning. Through he won't admit it; he was blushing uncontrollably like any good lady as he ran away from the bedchamber and decided it was the best to wait aside.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin finally came out after 30 minutes, just before Arthur was going to explode for the annoyance. He was now dragging Merlin to the square. Merlin finally mounted on his stallion, sending him quizzing looks and finally asked.<p>

'Arthur, isn't your father said something about tests? But it seemed nobody knows anything about them and you are now taking me to your hunt?'

'Well, yes. Father did not say much about his plans.' Arthur then closed his mouth and galloped forward.

* * *

><p>Merlin was riding on his stallion, still wondering what on Earth was Uther planning. Arthur remained silence while riding, which was quite unusual and that planted in seed of doubt that Arthur actually knew something about Uther's plan.<p>

'Arthur? Where are we going? This is much further then we usual go.'

'That's none of your business. And Merlin?'

'Yes?'

'Shut up.'

Merlin did what he said until Arthur opened his mouth again.

'Merlin. There are some animal footprints and I am going to chase it. Don't follow me, you just mess everything up.'

Arthur didn't really like Arthur now. Whether how he messed up the crown prince's hunt, he would not tell him to stay out of his hunt. He opened his mouth to ask the prince, but decided against it when Arthur put on a determined expression. Merlin nodded, and Arthur rode off.

He did not come back.

* * *

><p>Merlin was worried. He had waited for Arthur to come back until night. He sighed and mounted his horse again and rode to the direction of Arthur. He looked around and saw the trails of hooves on the mud were leading to Camelot. How can he leave me here? What is Arthur planning? Seeing some lights not far away from there, he urged his steed to ride that way.<p>

* * *

><p>The city was clearly a densely-populated one; Merlin could not even see one place that is a clearing except the margins of the city. He rode towards a castle as every single man and woman who stood outside their houses pointed their fingers towards it to instruct the directions for him.<p>

Merlin finally arrived the stone castle, and a middle-aged woman greeted him with a curtsey right in front of the castle door. 'It is good to see you, Merlin. Welcome to Tintagel, my future prince.'

* * *

><p>Please give me some review whether you like this or not. I do not mind anyone who favourites me but not give me review but I like some encouragements from you, my dear readers. I planned to write more about Tintagel in this chapter, but it seems that I am making it a long and longer story. I hope that I can update soon, but I don't really sure about that, you know. At last, thanks for reading, everyone!<p>

P.S. – Next time: Merlin found out more about Tintagel, and started to rule there. But someone was determined to let him fail his tasks… And Morgana was hell bent to help Merlin across this.


End file.
